


The Hero's Protector

by Zeldafollower



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldafollower/pseuds/Zeldafollower
Summary: Anya is a regular old fangirl that just loves The Legend of Zelda. One day, Hylia visits her through a game, warning her that Link is growing weak. The only way to save him and keep Ganondorf at bay; join the him on his quest.She is reborn in every one of Link's lifetimes to help him defeat evil. As much fun as it is to defeat Ganon and kill monsters, it's better to do it from the safety of your couch with a controller and chips in your lap.Anya is all ready to help Link, but will she be ready for the challenges that come from aiding the hero of time?This is a Link x readerI do not own The Legend of Zelda





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Get ready to pay for that, Ghirahim!" I bellowed at the TV screen. I swung the Wii remote to the left, once again getting my blade blocked by the fabulous Demon Lord. 

It was Tuesday night, and I was huddled like a hermit in the basement playing The Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword. I was nearly finished in Skyview Temple, and was wrapping up my fight with the pesky Lord Ghirahim that I both idolized and hated that marked the end of the temple. 

I managed to catch him off guard and I landed the final blow, sending him into the second stage of the battle. Now was the easy part. Using my shield, I caught Ghirahim's blows and traded them for my own, beating him into bloody submission.

"BOOM! Eat it!" I screeched, dropping the remote onto the couch and stuffing my mouth with chips. They tasted like victory and vinegar, the best combination. 

Sadly, even though I defeated Ghirahim, Zelda already left the spring behind the temple. "Ugh. I need to sleep. But I also need to get to the next temple. God, I need a life," I groaned. My eyes were drooping traitorously, yet I continued on.

I'd like to blame my lack of sleep for creating the wisp of light forming in front of the TV. I wiped my eyes, but the mist didn't go away. It grew and shimmered, changing shapes before my eyes. A woman in white was before me, much too lovely to put into words. 

"Anya Brisings," she said musically, each syllable a lilting melody in my ears. "Who are you? How do you know my name" I said stupidly, abandoning my Wii remote as I rose. The woman laughed just as musically, shifting herself. "I am Hylia, Goddess of Hyrule," she introduced. 

My eyes widened, and my mouth gaped. I must've been more tired than I thought if I was imagining goddesses in my dank basement. Whatever, at least I could enjoy this delusion. 

"My Lady," I said, going down on one knee. Oh wait! Aren't ladies supposed to curtsy? It was too late to correct my mistake, so I remained on my knee, red faced and embarrassed. 

"You may rise, Miss Brisings," the goddess said. I obeyed, watching her thoughtfully. "I have watched you for a while now. You care for Hyrule, don't you, Anya?" she guessed, pointing to the TV. I nodded vigorously. "I have more friends in Hyrule than in real life, my Lady," I added. I reddened again at what i had said. Oh great! Now Hylia knows I'm a freak! 

The goddess considered something. "May I ask why you are here?" I inquired, praying I wasn't overstepping my bounds as a mortal. 

"I'm here for you, Anya. I have a job for you, should you be willing to accept it," she said, stepping closer. Her ivory gown trailed on the dusty floor, and I cringed. Nobody vacuumed down here... ever. Had I known the goddess of Hyrule was visiting, I would have made an effort to tidy up. 

"I would gladly hear your offer," I said calmly, though my heart was dancing in my chest. 

"I want you to watch over Link."

"What?" I didn't hear Hylia right. Watch over Link. Since when did the hero need anyone to babysit him? "No offense, but isn't that your job, my Lady?" I asked. 

She shook her head sadly, the weight of worlds on her slight shoulders. "I may only guard him from my perch in the heavens. I garnered enough power to visit you and no more. Even now my time is fading. Hear me out, child. The hero grows weary; evil may only be kept at bay for so long. You have played every game, which means you know every timeline. Anya, I know you can protect the hero of time."

I gulped. "That's a big commitment, Lady Hylia. I have school, and I'm pretty sure my mom is going to freak out when I tell her I'm dropping out to protect a boy from another world," I stated plainly. 

"No time will pass in Hyrule when you are gone. If you say yes, you will transport to Hyrule, and your body here will remain just as you left it," she assured me.

I shifted, wanting to say yes, but kinda scared about taking that leap. Join Link on his quests. This was something out of my dreams. Maybe I was dreaming. 

"Aren't there millions of other fans who are way more into the games than I am? What makes me more qualified than them?" I asked honestly. 

Hylia smiled warmly. "There are plenty of fans, Miss Anya. I knew you the right choice the moment I saw you. And the fact that you're one of the few fans to wear Majora's Mask undergarments helped a great deal. None are more committed than you."

I blushed furiously. "Y-you saw my underwear?" Hylia waved an elegant hand, delicate features as close to embarrassment as possible. "I'm terribly sorry about that. Being omniscient comes with the goddess territory."

I tried not to thing about the goddess knowing my choice of underwear, awkwardly shifting my body weight from foot to foot. Then I made my decision.

"Well, um, I guess I'll aid Link," I said. Hylia clapped. "Wonderful, now all I mus-" "On one condition," I interrupted. She blinked, confused by my outburst. "Very well. What would you like?" she asked.

"Give me Ghirahim or the deal is off," I said, crossing my arms. If she had glanced at my panties, I was sure as hell about to demand something in return, though I did feel bad about how I went about it. Oh my Hylia, I just challenged...well, Hylia! 

The goddess laughed, and I relaxed. "You certainly are determined. That will serve you well, Anya. However, I cannot replicate the Demon Lord, nor can I summon him into existence. I shall give you others in his stead."

Hylia brought both her hands forward, palms up. A ball of light shone in each of her palms, one blue as the ocean, one a forest green. From the light, two flames hatched, brighter than the light orbs had been.

Then, without blinking, she purposely dropped the fires onto the carpet. "Whoa! That's a fire hazard!" I yelled. The flames never caught, staying contained in their little orbs. Suddenly, they both exploded, the flames giving way to two girls. 

"I await your command, my goddess," the girl who had been the blue flame said. She knelt dutifully on the disgusting carpet. The girl who was the green flame was on her back, gasping for breath. "Here...my Lady!" she wheezed, brushing sweaty tendrils of hair from her face. 

The goddess was beaming, hands clasped together with enthusiasm. "These are my special ones, Risa and Miku. Meet your mistress, you two," Hylia introduced. The first girl, who I guessed was Risa, looked just as shocked as I was about the arrangement. Miku was squinting at me, lips pressed together thoughtfully. 

"Risa will guide you, and Miku binds evil, both of which will be useful on your journey," Hylia said. "Nice to meet you," I greeted. "I'm Anya." 

Risa deigned to give me her hand for a quick, firm shake, while Miku drew me in for a tight hug. "We'll be spending a lot of time together, so I might as well get comfy with you now!" she said cheerily into my chest. I awkwardly hugged her back. 

"Oh!" Hylia admonished suddenly, like she was reminded of something. "Noboru, I haven't forgotten you!" The goddess promised. She set her hands on her heart, eyes shut tightly in concentration. 

Light shimmered in front of her, melding together to form another flame, red as actually flames. Instead of a girl, a boy appeared from the fire, looking rather annoyed. "This is Noboru, a sword spirit. His counsel is excellent, but do listen, he is quite sensitive." 

Noboru blushed heavily. "My Lady!" he exclaimed in a tone  close to a whine."Sorry, sorry. I have naught but affection for you, my Boru," she reassured him, tousling his dark hair. 

"May I ask another question, Lady Hylia?" I asked meekly. "You may." Her sword spirits huddled around her like a pack of loyal dogs. Risa watched me cautiously, Miku winked, and Noboru seemed to be coldly examining me. "When do I leave?" I asked, trying to ignore the many pairs of eyes on me.

"Now!" 

The goddesses hands were swift, and I was shoved backwards, each of the spirits pushed with me. The basement disappeared, replaced with an impenetrable darkness. 

I fell to the blackness, senses numbing.

*******************  
Hello, and welcome to the first installment of The Hero's Protector. Thank you checking this book out. I hope you enjoyed it enough to stick around. I plan on updating each week.

-Zeldafollower


	2. Skyward Sword Part One

"Oof! Ouch! You hit me in the throat!" 

"Get off of me, Noboru!"

"That better not be what I think it is..."

"Miku, did you just bite my elbow?!"

Ugh... I can't believe that Hylia pushed me... I opened my eyes, grimacing at the massive headache I was nursing. The bickering in the background didn't help. "Could you be quiet?" I grumbled, rolling onto the soft grass beneath me. Wait, grass? 

The warm wind caressing my face told me I was indeed outside. A cloudless sky stretched out to eternity, dotted by soaring blobs. One of the blobs dipped lower, revealing a large purple bird. Loftwings. I was in Skyward Sword. 

Skyloft... the land in the sky, placed there by Goddess Hylia. And I was on it. I resisted the urge to squeal as I rolled on my back, breathing in the fresh air. 

"Hello? Anya?" Miku was above me, long green hair precariously close to entering my mouth. "What?" I said, dazed at where I was. "It's time to get going, so if you wouldn't mind shrinking me down, mistress," she said, bouncing up. 

I rose with the energetic girl, soothing down my mused hair. Risa and Noboru were talking in hushed tones, but stopped when they saw me. "Hi," I said lamely. "Hello, mistress. How are you feeling?" Risa asked, walking to my side. Noboru simply watched me. He was boggling.

"I'm fine. You don't have to call me mistress, though. Call me Anya," I said. "Yes, Lady Anya," Risa said. "Ah! No more honorifics! Just Anya, please," I added. 

Risa nodded demurely. "As you wish, Miss Brisings," she said sweetly. I face palmed, talking a deep breath. "Okay, we'll work on that. Good progress, though," I sighed. 

"Anya, I don't mean to sound bossy, but will you hurry up and shrink us down? I hear someone coming," Miku reminded. I bit my lip, embarrassed. "I, um, actually don't know how to do that," I admitted. Noboru shook his red head, muttering under his breath. 

"Be nice, both of you!" Risa snapped. She turned to me, smiling patiently. "All you must do is poke our foreheads and call us by name. Feel free to try it out on me, Miss Brisings."

"Um. Okay?" I said. Risa closed her eyes, a tranquil expression overtaking her face. "Risa," I whispered, tapping her head. She glimmered at my touch, shrinking into a little blue dragon. 

"Risa?!" I shrieked, admiring the tiny beast below me. Yes, Miss Brisings. This is merely the form I take occasionally. Each of us will shrink down to accommodate your needs. 

Risa flapped her sinewy wings, landing on my shoulder. Please allow me to ride on your shoulder. I will appear invisible to any onlookers. 

"Wait, are you Nayru?" I asked, dumbfounded. In a way. We are descendants of the goddesses. I am the firstborn of Nayru, Miku is the third daughter of Farore, and Noboru is Din's second child. We ar-

"Ooh! Do me! Do me!" Miku interrupted, bouncing up and down excitedly. I granted her request, poking her forehead. 

"Miku." 

With a squeal, the spirit shrunk into a green dragon. She hopped onto my other shoulder, wrapping her thin tail softly around my neck. 

"Anyaaaa!" a voice called, nearing by the sound of it. "Hurry," Noboru hissed. "Alright, alright," I growled, jabbing him especially hard in the forehead. 

"Noboru."

Before he could complain about my sharp nails, he was already shrunk. The red incarnate of Din growled at me, but flapped up to land on my head. His nails dug into my scalp. "Bastard," I whispered at his payback. 

"There you are!" a cheery voice declared. I turned to meet the owner of the voice, and fought to keep my expression passive. "Oh, hi, Zelda," I greeted the blonde haired girl. 

She had her hands on her hips and a faint grin on her face. "You were sleeping in too, weren't you? Link hasn't shown up yet. You're both going to be late to the Wing Ceremony," she scolded. 

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. Yeesh, I'm getting scolded by Zelda already! This was going to be a long game. "It's fine. You'll make it up to me by waking Link up, won't you? I sent my Loftwing to wake him, but he still hasn't shown up" she said. 

"C-can I even go into the boys' dorm?"

"Of course you can. You do it all the time!"

My eyes popped out. "I do?" I said hesitantly. Zelda nodded, quirking a brow. If she had a question, she didn't ask it. "Hurry though. We're all going to be late!" I bobbed my head at her retreating form. 

"Come on guys, we've got to go wake the hero," I whispered to my dragons. Excitement pulsed in my veins. I was going to meet Link, the Link. The prospect of seeing him made me want to squeal and do a little dance. 

Could you quit your gushing? We can all pick up on your emotions, you know, Noboru huffed, puffing smoke from his nostrils. 

"Shut up," I muttered, walking to the Knights Academy. Everything was familiar to me, given I had played Skyward Sword a ridiculous amount of times. 

I made a beeline for the doors, and gripped the handle firmly. Now inside, I trotted to Link's room, hand faltering an inch from knocking. 

This would be the first of many times that I would meet him. Of course, it sounded as if we were already friends in this timeline. But I couldn't quit the frantic beat of my heart. 

I could feel Noboru's annoyance in waves. Knock, Miss Brisings. We mustn't be late to the Wing Ceremony. Any alterations in the timeline could prove fatal, Risa warned. 

"Okay. I can do this. Here I come, Link!" I declared. My fist met the door, but instead of the firm knock I had hoped for, the door swung open. 

"Gwah!" 

I face planted on the cool floorboards. Some idiot hadn't closed the door right! How great is your hero now? Noboru scoffed. 

I purposefully tossed my head forward, pretending to slip again on the floor. The red dragon plopped satisfyingly to the ground. "Oops," I giggled. Then I remembered where I was.

Oh Hylia...

Luckily, Link was still sound asleep, drool pooling on his pillow. His hair was a mess, blonde strands thrown about, making him appear like a lion. It. Was. Adorable. 

"Link," I said. The hero refused to stir, and merely rolled to his other side. "Link," I tried again. Then, unable to resist, I tried something new.

"Link. Open your eyes. Wake up, Link," I said in my best princess Zelda accent. That's not from this timeline! Risa complained. Hush, it's called a joke, Ris, Miku said. Noboru chuckled. 

Groggily, Link's eyes peeled open. He didn't look surprised to see me though, which led me to believe I had visited his room enough times for it to no longer be a surprise. Hey, maybe we're just great friends, I thought. 

"You're going to miss the Wing Ceremony, sleepyhead. Zelda sent me to fetch you," I said. Link's eyes widened. "Oh shoot! We're going to be late!" Link panicked, tumbling out of bed. Luckily, he was still in his clothes from the day before. Hurriedly, he grabbed my hand, rushing us out the door. 

Dang, so he can talk...

Running with Link through the Knight's Academy, my journey finally began. 


	3. Skyward Sword Part Two

Everything had gone according to Hylia's plan. Link won the Wing Ceremonya and Zelda had gifted him with the sailcloth. 

The three of us, six if you counted the invisible dragons clutching onto m, met up and now flew across the wide expanse of sky. 

Watch out. I can already smell the Demon Lord from here, Noboru warned, lifting his red snout as he sniffed the air. Risa and Miku flowed suit, slit eyes brimming with wariness.

I grit my teeth against the wind, perched unsteadily on the my Loftwing, a green monstrosity that pecked at my fingers from the get go, as if it knew I was an impostor in this sky land.

"Hey, Anya? Whatcha thinking about?" Zelda asked, swooping closer. I balked at the sight of her bird, resisting the urge to guide mine away. Birds scared the hell out of me. But when the goddess of Hyrule tells you to ride a bird, you ride a bird.

"Nothing much." I turned to Link, who was daydreaming. "I'm so happy you won the ceremony, Link. I believed in you." Risa breathed an annoyed breath in my ear. Wrong timeline. 

Just to tick her off, I swung my arm up and stuck my thumb up, grinning. It was the best Sidon impression I could muster, and it worked, because Zelda and Link laughed. Miku chuckled too, snorting smoke. 

The humor stopped at that point. Zelda engaged Link in a hushed conversation, and I absentmindedly let my bird take me wherever it wanted to go. It sure wasn't listening to me anyway.

On cue, the Ghirahim's tornado arrived, frightening our Loftwings. Little did I know, my own stupid bird was acting up. It thrashed it's wings in a panic, squawking in fear as wind dragged it closer to the swirling clouds. 

"Settle down, you stupid bird!" I ordered, tugging at its green feathers. Suddenly, it jerked to the right, enraged at my pulls.

Hey! Keep your Loftwing under control! Noboru grouched, hanging desperately onto my shoulder. Miku and Risa weren't looking so hot either, clutching onto me by their sharp talons.

Do you think you could try to not make the bird wobble so much? Miku asked, digging harder into my shoulder. I winced, feeling blood well where they grasped me.

"I'm trying!" I yelled, gritting my teeth as it swooped lower, taking me ever closer to the tornado.

Well, please try harder, Miss Brisings, Risa added. Even though she said it gently, it sent me over the edge. I was frightened out of my mind, riding this terrifying beast that didn't seem keen on taking orders from me, and trying not to get sucked in by the demonic tornado. Wind howled in my ears, an earsplitting distraction.

"I don't need any backseat flyers, thank you very much!" 

I struggled to keep my seat, barely turning in time to see Link reaching for Zelda, who had fallen off her Loftwing, at the mercy of Ghirahim's tornado. 

I missed what happened next as we were dragged lower and lower, until the bird decided I wasn't worth dying for.

Then it dropped me. 

The tornado happily sucked me up, and the world spun out of view. 

I think I screamed.

*****

"--ow cute, its the little goddess incarnate. But it looks like this she has come with guards."

This is the last time I ride an over-sized chicken. I thought, ignoring the mumbled voices clogging my slow mind. 

"Get down, you idiot," a crabby voice that could only be Noboru's snarled. I raised my head, eyes widening as I took in the scene before me. Risa, Miku, and Noboru had abandon their scales for flesh and stood as humans once more, holding their weapons against Ghirahim. 

Oh my dear Hylia, its Ghirahim, I thought, resisting the smile attempting to take over my face. I always had a soft spot for bad guys, and Ghirahim near topped the list of my favorite villains. Needless to say I was very much trapped in a love hate relationship with him.

"Hmmph," Ghirahim smirked. "The little goddess awakens." He tapped his sword on the ground, striding closer. 

I raised a brow as Risa brandished a spear taller than herself, pointing it warningly at Ghirahim. "I would have to agree with Noboru this time, my Goddess, and I advise you to stay low," she said evenly, her eyes trained on the encroaching Demon Lord. 

"But I'm no--" Miku slapped a hand over my mouth, using the other to hold a half moon shaped dagger. Another was sheathed at her side, patiently awaiting the moment when she had use of it. "Please be quiet, Lady Hylia," Miku urged, winking an eye greener than the surrounding forest. I took the hint, sure they had their reasons for what they did.

"Hush your chittering, birds," Ghirahim growled, blade swiping through the air. Noboru glared, tan hand whitening as he made them into tight fists. He was the only one without a weapon, and I was hit with a wave of worry for him. "And give me the goddess. If you surrender now, I promise not to murder you right away."

"Never. You will not get past us," Noboru said, both a promise and a warning. His eyes flashed to mine, and his mouth opened like he was going to tell me something, but Ghirahim was swifter than words.

"So be it. Then I'll go through you!" Ghirahim yelled, charging my defense. Miku surprised me by catching his sword with her moon knife, unsheathing the other and letting it spin around her fingers. She batted his attacks away with agility, lithe body twisting and swerving to accommodate her fighting style.

Risa took over when Miku wavered, wooden spear smacking against Ghirahim's blade, pushing it aside time and time again, neither one able to hit the other.

"Grab my waist," Noboru said, diverting my attention from the fight. "What?" I said stupidly. "Just do it!" he ordered, just as Miku and Risa pushed against the Demon Lord together, weapons gleaming in the sunlight.

I listened, wrapping my hands awkwardly around his trim waist. "You have to say my name, too," he added. "Noboru," I quickly said, shutting my eyes, eager to end the awkwardness blossoming between us, warm as a blaze. I could feel his muscles through his shirt, taut and tense and warm, then cold? And shrinking?

I opened my eyes, and gaped at the sword in my hands where Noboru used to be. I'm a sword spirit, remember? Now hurry up and help Risa and Miku! 

Hesitantly, I headed into the fray without a second thought. Sadly, this was the first time I held a sword in my hands. Guess who finally got a sword, mom, I thought smugly, though I lost my grin as Ghirahim's sword clashed loudly with Noboru.

"Lady Hylia!" Risa and Miku yelled, fear in their resplendent eyes. 

Good job, dummy! You're going to dent me all up if you can't focus, Noboru complained, and my sword, a scimitar I believed it was, moved of its own accord, parrying the oncoming thrust. I submitted to Noboru's superior swordsmanship, the blade guiding my motions.  

When we finally managed to hit Ghirahim, I thought my arms were going to fall off from pure exhaustion. But I didn't have to fret about going at it for much longer.

Suddenly, the Demon Lord disappeared in a shower of diamonds, reappearing by a tree a couple feet away. "You may have managed to keep me at bay for now, little goddess, but this is far from over. I'll allow you to escape with your lives, just until I take care of the human pest defiling my woods. Run while you can, little goddess."

With that, Ghirahim bowed, vanishing in a shower of diamonds, leaving me wide mouthed and very tired.  


End file.
